taokfandomcom-20200215-history
Ace
Ace is one of the primary protagonists in the series. It is assumed (However, not tally count exists) that Ace has appeared more than any other character, including Knux and qig. Character Info & History Ace has white fur and a green hat. He comes across as incredibly stupid(although there have been times where he has been rather intellegent) and often makes illogical decisions. He tends to be more louder and emotionally unstable compared to the rest of the characters. He also has a huge love for cookies. Ace is often the cause of many plots. Ace is the brother of Martin, and was seperated from his real parents. He was adopted by two people similar to Ace, perhaps explaining his stupidity in some ways. He met his real parents in The Great IRCnode Invasion. Comic Appearances Season 1 (63) 1 - The Pilot Episode 3 - The Car Trip 5 - Home Improvement 9 - The Bill 10 - The Pirate Ship 11 - When The Lights Go Out 12 - The Summer Sun 13 - The Legend Of Reghrhre 14 - The Legend of Reghrhre II 21 - The Dentist Disaster 22 - Lovers United 23 - The Administrator Fight 26 - No Cookie, Sherlock 27 - The Camping Trip 28 - Ace, Cookies and Tilesets 30 - Party 31 - The Office 32 - The Apartment Cookie Part 1 33 - The Apartment Cookie Part 2 34 - Lorddarko vs. Magibowser III 35 - Leaving Home Ain't Easy 36 - The Linear Episode 38 - The Apartment 41 - '840 43 - Ace Goes Shopping 44 - Ace The Painter 45 - Cookie Showdown 47 - Cookie TV 48 - The Cruise 49 - Good Grief 50 - A Day At The Races 51- The Opticians 52 - Lorddarko vs. Magibowser IV 53 - Halloween 54 - NSMBX 55 - A Typical Summer's Afternoon 57 - Morons 58 - Bicycle 59 - The Adventures of Knux Happy New Year Message 61 - Not Again 62 - Ace's Little Accident 63 - Super Ace 64 65 - Dancing Ace 66 - The SMBX Fan Convention 69 - Ace's Obsession With Cookies Goes Too Far 71 - In The Morning 73 - Fart Of Destruction 74 - Overcrowded 76 - Beach Edition 77 - Ace of Reality 78 - Dramatic Plot Twist 80 - Qig's New Restaurant 82 - The Treehouse 83 - The Snooker Table 84 - The Wise Words Of FireSeraphim 85 - Crossover 86 - An Epic Season Finale 87 - Camping Trip II 88 - Ace And The Ghost 89 - Blaarg The Comedian 90 - Ace The Postman 95 - Qig's Fun Day 96 - Snowman Season 2 (37) 101 - Not Quite The Last Episode 102 - No Plz 103 - Ace Goes To Jail 104 - Banned From The Pub 106 - The Quest For Reghrhre 107 - Papers 108 - The Correct Route 109 - Slash The Snake 110 - Reghrhre Is Found 113 - SMBX Level Contest - Part 1 116 - Subliminal Messages 118 - Nightmare 130 - Sherlock Knux And The Missing Teapot 131 - Dolan Mario 136 - Mati's Metalcore Band 137 - A Very Special Wedding 138 - The Celebration, Lorddarko vs. Magibowser VI 143 - Valtteri Goes To London 146 - This Isn't Working 147 - The Ace Of Emptiness 148 - Socks On The Beach 151 - Mati Dies 152 - Acculy Is Dolan 155 - The Revenge - Part 3 160 - Knux Goes Fishing 162 - The Invasion 166 - From Above 167 - The Gift 174 - Ace The Chargin' Chuck 180 - Lorddarko vs. Magibowser VII 181 - Skiing 182 - Return Of Harley 188 - Studio 189 - Applejack Album 190 - Forgot Your Hat 191 - A Cookie Love Story 192 - Love Made Paradise Season 3 (17; MP) 207 - The Frontier 212 - Ace About SMBX 214 - Valtteri Theatre 215 - Windows Error 221 - A Helpful Hand 223 - Hot Day 224 - Chad's Invention 225 - Hazardous Swim 226 - Ace's Parents 231 - Lava House 241 - The Invention 242 - Kooky 245 - The Vlottery - Part 1 246 - The Vlottery - Part 2 250 - Qig's Party Gaming Night 254 - Qig Gets Fired The Legendary Emrals 290 - The Duck Incident Season 4 (20) 301 - A Christmas Special 311 - The Sora Incident 312 - Series Of Riddles 314 - Quill Steals The Nicks 326 - The Great Tournament Fight 328 - The Old Days 332 - Qig Does The Unthinkable 336 - Quill vs. Valtteri 341 - The Truth Unfolds 357 - Comic Making Madness 362 - Ace And The Hidden Cookie 365 - New Chad 371 - Como Estais Amigos 384 - Sherlock Knux and The Danger Express Part 2 395 - Spelling Bee Qigsville - Part 1 396 - Spelling Bee Qigsville - Part 2 397-400; The Taxi Driver Season 5 (3; 7 MPs) 405 - The Abominable Snowman - Part 1 Morons vs. Machines The Cookie Contest The Money Situation The Great IRC Node Invasion Winners of The Champion's League Ace, Ace Attorney 486 - The Trooper - Part 1 489 - The Trooper - Part 4 An Ace Beginning Saga Season 6 (10; 2 MPs) 515 - SMBX Is Malicious 517 - Severe Cookie Overdose 521 - Never Eat Cookies Off The Street 526 - The Struggle Of Valtteri 528 - Valterre 539 - Midnight Moron 542 - Sleigh Ride Christmas Time 577 - Anarchy In The Community - Part 1 The Warrior 598, 600 - Day Of The Clash Season 7 (6; 2 MPs) 601 - Homeless 604 - Homewrecker 605 - Pancake Day The Time Travellers 614 - Revenge Of The Bots - Part 1 617 - Revenge Of The Bots - Part 4 Super Knux Galaxy 681 - Sakkebook Episode Count: 157 Multiparters: 12 Trivia *Ace could be considered one of the most important characters of the show, having appeared in more episodes than any other character (assumingly). *Ace's Origins have been told more than any other character. Category:Characters